Playing Human
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Alice hears Renesmee say she is wierd and Jasper reminds her it is ok to be different. For the What About Alice Contest.


**IMPORTANT: Mom posted this for me since I am still being banned from internet and phone. Yet according to my nurse I seem to be improving slowly so that is great news! I will be back soon I hope! But yeah thanks to my wonderful mother and also thanks to everyone who sends get well wishes because they mean alot.**

**What about Alice? Contest**

**Title: Playing Human**

**Penname: Stephycats7785**

**Pairing: Jasper/Alice**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Alice hears Renesmee say she is wierd and Jasper reminds her it is ok to be different.**

_**www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**_

The day started off like any other. I had been stringing balloons from the trees in the yard for Renesmee's birthday party. Since she didn't age normally we always tried to make birthdays extra special for her. All of the wolf pack members were invited along with a few nomad friend's of Edward's.

As I said, I had been buisy hanging white and blue balloons when all off a sudden I heard voice's from the kitchen. Nessie and Edward must be home from hunting. Everyone else were off doing birthday things. Picking up the cake, getting last minute presents, and picking up the guests from La Push.

"Daddy I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe we shouldn't have a party." I listened as my neice spoke to her father. I couldn't hold back a frown.

Why would Ness want to cancel the party? We had all worked so hard to make this day special for her. Had I missed something? I went through the mental list in my mind to double check everything. Cake, music, presents, decorations, and games. I didn't see anything I had missed. I had gotten everything together last week so if there had been a problem Nessie would've let me know I was sure of it.

"Renesmee sweetheart, you shouldn't think things like that about your aunt Alice. She tries to make your birthdays special for you. You know she can't help the way she is." I heard Edward murmur and my frown grew. I never frowned in front of my family members but since I was in the yard alone I didn't have to hide my concern and disapointment.

So it was something I had done? I couldn't think of anything and I went over every detail in my mind a hundred times. I edged closer to the house hoping to hear Nessie say exactly what I had done wrong. I hated knowing I had upset her on her special day.

"I know that daddy." Her childlike voice hit my ears once more. "It's just all my friends think she is wierd. Even the wolves don't like her. She is the reason I can't have human friends come over like normal kids because she is always doing something unhuman. Why can't aunt Ally just remember her normal human life like the rest of you? Why does she always have to be so wierd?"

Nessie thought I was strange? She lived with a father who could read minds, a mother who was a shield, her future husband could phase into a wolf and yet I was the wierd one? Not to mention she was raised by vampires and she herself happened to be a halfbreed. How come out of everyone she knew I am the only one she doesn't consider normal?

Not that I wanted to be normal. I liked who I was and I wouldn't change anything even if I could. It was being a vampire and having visions which gave me the life I currently have. If I had been normal I would've never been able to find my family or my Jasper. Still, I could not lie and say it didn't hurt to learn Nessie was ashamed of me.

I thought of all the times people at school or in public would notice something off about me. People always whispered about how unusual I was. I'd even heard a few comments about how Esme and Carlisle must've adopted me because I was deformed in some way.

_Look at that Alice Cullen always getting lost in space and not paying attention. She must not be right in the head._

Or

_Look at that girl. The way she dances when she walks. The way she speaks to loudly or not loud enough. She's a strange child indeed._

Sometimes my happy persona would be frowned upon as well.

_Silly child always laughing or smiling like she knows something we don't. She must be up to no good._

And don't even get me started on my appearance. It seems everyone in school thought something negative about the way I looked. Especially the girls who were interested in Jasper.

_What does Jasper see in her anyways? She's way to short. He will probably develope back problems from having to lean down to kiss her. Don't get me started on her hair either. Short spikey hair is so last season. What a little freak._

On occassion the members of my family would take the time to lecture me on the fact I needed to try and fit in better.

_"Alice you must walk slower. Humans don't move that fast."_

_"Alice your not pretending to breathe. You must take care to notice these things."_

_"Alice humans need to eat. You can't forget to feed our guests."_

_"Alice please blink and move around or fiddle with your hands. If you are to still you will stick out like a sore thumb."_

The only one who seemed to be completely happy with all parts of me was Jasper. He never commented negatively about any part of my personality or appearance. In fact my husband had gotten into many arguments and the occassional fist fight with Emmett or even Edward because they would make a comment which Jasper could feel upset me even if I didn't show it. Jasper would know. Jasper always knew.

With a shake of my head I plastered a smile on my face when I heard my brother and neice entering the backyard. I started singing _Girl's Just Want To Have Fun _in my head so Edward wouldn't read my mind. I did not want him knowing I had heard Renesmee. This was her special day and I wouldn't allow anything to ruin it, especially myself.

An hour later the party was in full swing. I could hear everyone laughing and talking outside. Everyone except for myself. I had hidden in my room. I did not run because I was upset even though I indeed was. I hid for Nessie's sake. I wanted her to have a happy day and if my presence made it worse I would just take myself out of the equation.

I may not wish to be normal but sometimes I had to agree with Renesmee. Why couldn't I remember my human life? It would make certian aspects of my life much easier. If I fit in with humans then I wouldn't constantly be an annoyance to my family. I knew they loved me but I also knew sometimes I became a pain. Always having to be reminded of how humans did certian things.

It's alot easier for them than it is for me. They atleast have some sort of idea how to play human. I on the other hand, I have to go by watching others and mimicking them best I could. I honestly do try my hardest. I study the humans around me constantly and wonder what I am doing wrong.

No one would guess how insecure I felt by looking at me. I always had a smile on my face but it's just a mask. Something to hide how different I actually feel at times. Different from not only the humans but different from my family as well. Even living with a bunch of vampires I am still the odd one out. Crazy, freaky, oddball little Alice Cullen.

"There you are darlin'." Jasper's smooth voice sounded in my ears and caressed my ice cold skin.

Turning to look at him from my upside down position on the bed, (If I had been human all the blood would've rushed to my brain by now.) I offered him a plastic smile. I don't know why I bothered. Jasper would be able to feel I didn't mean it. Even without his emotion manipulating power he could always tell when something was bothering me.

As I had expected him to do, Jasper sat next to me on the bed mimicking my position. "So why is the most beautiful woman at the party hiding in her room all alone?"

My husband would never ask me out right what was on my mind. He'd never want to push me into something I wasn't ready to talk about. He would show me in his own way he would be ready to listen when I wanted to talk but he would never push. It's one of the many qualities I loved about him.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned on my side and he did the same. "Just not in a party mood I guess." I paused and bit my bottom lip nervously. That was one human habit I did pick up easily. I had picked it up from Jasper when we first met. I'm the only one who knew Jasper had been a lip biter when human. When he took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb along my knuckles I gave in. "Jasper do you think I'm wierd?"

Jasper quirked an eyebrow in my direction. "Of course not. Your Alice."

I pulled my hand from his and rose to my feet. "Which is husband speak for you think I'm a bucket full of crazy."

I heard Jasper stand as well and felt his cool arms wrap around my waist. "It's not code for anything darlin'. To me you are Alice. Your not crazy or wierd or whatever it is someone called you which has you so distressed. We've had this talk before honey. I'm covered head to toe in battle scars. Out of the two of use who do you really think sticks out more?" Turning me around in his arms he kissed my temple. "Also, out of the two of us I am more likely to snap and drain everyone at the party. I think I am miles ahead of you in the crazy race."

I had to supress my smile at his attempt to make me feel better. "Still Jasper, the point is I am not normal."

Again he quirked his scarred eyebrow. "Do I have to point out the fact I am covered in battle scars for a second time?" Raising his hand he cupped my cheek in his palm. "I love you just the way you are Alice."

Whatever emotion he was reading off of me must've upset him because in the next second his eyes were blazing and he was heading for the door. "Who was it this time Alice? Edward or Emmett?"

"Jasper no!" Dashing forwards I stood in front of the door. "It's Nessie's party you cannot start a fight right now!" Placing on hand on my hip I tried my best to hide any sadness he could be picking up on. "It's really not a big deal. Let's just go down to the party and have fun ok?"

Jasper usually gave in to whatever I asked but this time he refused with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry Alice but no. Not until you tell me who upset you so I can go and make them appologize." I replied with a firm shake of my head. He could say no and so couldn't I. This time I was rewarded with a smirk from my stubborn husband. "You know if you don't tell me I'll just have go down to that party and give everyone a beat down so I can be absolutely sure I've taken care of whoever hurt your feelings."

He would do it too. Jasper wouldn't care about making a scene or ruining Renesmee's party. In his eyes I was the most important person in the world. If he thought killing everyone on the entire planet earth would take away my sadness he really would go through with it. No matter what I said or did to change his mind. If Jasper had a course of action planned he would go through with it unless I gave in and told him who had upset me.

Crossing my arms over my chest I tried to glare his way. It wasn't working very well. "Do you have to be so stubborn?"

He locked his golden eyes with mine. "Yes."

I flung my hands into the air finally becoming fed up with the staring contest. "Fine! It was Renesmee! She thinks I'm weird and wanted to cancel the party because of it."

His reply was one word. "Oh."

Realizing it had been Nessie who had upset me changed his course of action. He couldn't very well go outside and physically attack Edward and Bella's daughter. It would be different if it had been his brothers or even a sister. He knew better than to say or do anything to Nessie.

Again we stood looking at eachother and listening to the music from outside. Finally he made a move and not one I had been anticipating. Taking two steps forward he picked me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked in suprise. "Jasper what are you doing?"

"Taking you outside so we can dance." He said while opening the door and taking the steps two at a time.

I wiggled trying to get out of his arms. He was going to cause a scene. I somehow doubted Nessie would think it normal if her aunt was carried out of the house by her uncle. This was not a way to fit in and remain unnoticed. "But you hate to dance!"

"That may be true darlin but you love it." Once we arrived outside all eyes turned in our direction. I tried to stop laughing but it was kind of hard. Jasper was willing to look like a fool in order to see me smile.

When he set me down on the grass I tried to make a break for the house but he caught my hand in his. He ignored the stares of the guests and our family. He instead shot me a brilliant smile before he started doing disco dance moves. Oh lord...I tried to keep my laughter at bay but it was impossible. When he started doing the six guns I busted out laughing.

The last time I had managed to talk him into going out to a dance club had been in the sixties. My poor husband failed to realize his dance moves had become sadly outdated. Or maybe he did know this but wanted to see me smile and laugh. How many guys would be willing to give up macho points just to see the one they love smile? He really was one of a kind.

When one of the wolves started pointing to Jasper and snickering I shot him a scowl before I started dancing right along with Jasper. I didn't care how silly we looked or if we didn't fit in. We were happy and that's all that mattered. Besides not long after Jasper had started dancing Renesmee dragged Jacob Black and her father out to dance next to us.

When I reached down to pick her up she started giggling. "Aunt Ally people are gonna stare!"

I smiled at her and spun around in fast cirles. "Does it matter? What's the point in living if all your going to do is hide? That's what your uncle Jazz taught me. It's ok to stick out Nessie. Fitting in is overrated. Don't try to be like everyone else. Let yourself shine."

I handed her off to Jacob when she nodded with a bright smile and a thank you to yours truly for the best party ever. Dancing back over to Jasper I wrapped my arms around him. "Jasper promise me you'll never let us become normal."

He pecked my lips softly. "You have my word darlin'. I'll never let you forget how special you are. You are perfect exactly as is. I never want you to change. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you do whatever to can to make others happy. I adore the way you dance, the way you speak, and your uncontrollable spikey hair. Most of all I love how you love me with all my imperfections."

"Your perfect to me Jasper Hale." I laid my head on his chest.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Never change Alice Cullen-Hale."

What did playing human matter? I liked playing Alice Cullen- Hale better. Why try to change who I am? I'm perfect just the way I am. Jasper taught me that. Jasper made being different worth it. We'd be different together.

THE END!

**AN: Just a short one-shot for a contest. Thanks again to my mom for typing it up and posting it for me. Let me know what you thought! It's my first Jasper/Alice story. Please R and R like always!**


End file.
